Fun In The Sand
by Kare Uta
Summary: Kai's longterm girlfriend chooses to take advantage of one of Kai's insecurities,the scar that stretches across his stomach and back, choosing to take him to a beach for him to deal and hopefully lighten him up a little. Oneshot. KaiOC- Tori's back.


The auburn haired girl sat there quietly, occasionally glancing at the slightly older boy who leaned over the railings, a hand to his mouth as he stared out at the scenery with a blank look on his features

_**A/N: The following oneshot contains the OC I created a long time ago named Tori, she's in two past fanfics so parts of this oneshot reference those two stories though there's not much that needs to be explained. I will explain if needed, just leave questions in a review. **_

_**Fun In The Sand**_

The auburn haired girl sat there quietly, occasionally glancing at the slightly older boy who leaned over the railings, a hand to his mouth as he stared out at the scenery with a blank look on his features. She got off the black metal chair and walked over to him, standing behind him and wrapping her long skinny arms around his waist. "Ne, Kai?"

"Hm?" Kai hummed, barely listening.

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow night? Maybe swim and we could have a picnic or something?"

"Why at night?" he asked in a whisper, holding onto her arms that were held tightly around his waist.

"You know how I hate swimming in the daylight when people can see me and stuff…" She pouted at the idea that he could've forgotten such an important detail, "And…I want you to swim too; you never swim."

"Sure, I'll take you swimming then."

He didn't seem all that pleased but she continued to pick at him as though she wasn't scared that he'd get mad at her for something she said. "Are you going to wear a t-shirt?" she asked, tracing a long finger down his spine.

"What?"

"Whenever we go to the beach you wear your swimming trunks but you always have a t-shirt on and never swim."

"You know I'm not comfortable with the scars on me." He said as he turned to face her, leaning back against the railings.

"And you know I'm not comfortable in a bikini when I'm so skinny my bones are going to start poking through my skin but it'll be dark, it's late in the summer, people won't even be thinking about being on the beach at this time of the year." She ran her hands along his sides, careful not to touch his most painful scar, then his solid-crossed arms that only tensed more at her feathery-like touches. "It'll be fun and it's just one night."

Kai sighed, avoiding her gaze and averting it to the sky for a moment, "I'll think about it." Just a moment later he moved away from her hold and walked back inside, out of the living room and down the hall to the bedroom. She followed him quietly down the long hallway, finding him lying leisurely across the bed.

"Is it a big deal?" she asked, jumping onto the bed to lie beside him.

Kai rested his head on his arms, "If I can avoid seeing my scars, I'd like that."

"So don't look at them."

Kai smirked softly, "As if it's that easy." He murmured, turning back over onto his back, "I don't know why this bothers you all of a sudden."

"It's not that it bothers me…it's just that I'm self-conscious about my figure and you're self-conscious about your scars so I was thinking that maybe we could try to overcome them together."

The Russian found that sweet, and somewhat understandable but still couldn't help the bit of uneasiness in his stomach. "This isn't fair, I never ask _you_ to take _your_ clothes off."

Tori laughed, cuddling closer to him, "That's because you'd rather do that for me." She smiled, kissing his cheek lightly, "Besides, if I took my top off on a beach then I'd be arrested for indecent exposure, if you do that then the worst that could happen is that you'd be responsible for the compulsive drooling of a thousand fangirls." She watched him smile a little more despite his moan of distaste, so she brought herself closer to him to kiss his shoulder with care, "It'll be a nice night."

_**--Next Night--**_

"Why are you so excited? It's just a picnic on the beach you know? It's not the first time you and I sat alone on the beach in the middle of the night, you know that, don't you?" He asked with a smirk as she pulled at his arm and skipped all the way to the beach.

"I know but tonight is special to me."

Kai pulled on her arm a little so that she'd slow down and move at his pace rather than her own, "Why is it so special anyway?"

Tori bit her lip and swung the basket she held in her hand by her side, "Well did you ever realize that you and I never actually dated? We went from one kiss, to living together. But then of course we did have other great dates; when you took me out to dinner valentine's day last year even though you were stressed out and didn't feel like it, or when you took me away to that house in the forest after my surgery. You always put in that extra effort for me; I think that's sweet."

"Who knew it took such little simple things that made you happy?" He asked, chuckling quietly.

"You call those little things?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow at him, "You rented out a whole house for me to recover in, so that I'd be in a quiet and relaxing place and it was for _three_ _whole_ _weeks_."

"It was no big deal. That was a good three weeks for me too." He picked her up with that, carrying her with her giggling the whole time until he dropped her onto the sand not too far away from the water.

"Ouch." Tori mumbled. Her attention shifted from the pain in her butt from hitting the ground to the beautiful scenery in front of her. She smiled delicately, eyes sparkling with happiness at the pretty sight of the moon radiating its beautiful white glow over the dark sea in front of her, "It's so pretty." She mused aloud. She heard him mumble a 'yeah' and turned to look at him and finding his direction was no where near the sea but still on her. Both looked away a little, a small blush appearing on each of their cheeks. She stood up, tugging off her skirt and t-shirt and leaving herself in a black bikini, covering her stomach with her arms self-consciously, "Are you coming in the water?" she asked as she walked backwards to the dark sea water.

"Soon." Kai replied, crossing his legs and sitting comfortably. "Go and try not to drown."

Tori put on a thoughtful look on her features, "Hmmm, after so long I wonder if I still know how to swim." She said, giving him a light glare at the end before running off and jumping into the water. She ducked under the water, enjoying the relief of finally swimming again since it had been a while. She leaned back, floating lightly on the water and smiling contently as she stared up at the night sky. Light waves hit her and made her sway till she pulled herself upright, seeing Kai swimming closer to her.

"Quit beaming like that." Kai grumbled, moving beside her.

She caught onto him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, suppressing a laugh at his annoyed comment. "I guess it's not so bad in here. And you took your t-shirt off." She teased quietly in his ear.

"Don't remind me." He sighed.

"This isn't so bad and I wish I'd see you like this more often." She kissed him a little more, brushing her cheek lightly against his while her hand traced over his side where the scar was.

"Tori, please," He reprimanded gently, pulling away slightly so she was unable to touch it for any longer. "It bothers me, a lot."

The auburn haired girl got closer again, sighing through the small smile on her face, wrapping her arms around his neck again and kissing his lips sweetly before pulling away again and resting her forehead against his, "Just don't worry about it for one night; I'm trying not to worry about my figure so try not to worry about how your scars look."

"You look beautiful, you have nothing to worry about."

"And your scars don't look as terrible as you think, you look great." She kissed him lightly again, smiling even more when she pulled away from him, "Actually, I do sort of wish I saw you like this more."

Kai tried to smile too, only pulling off a light weak smile in comparison to her bright one. He ran his fingers through her soaked auburn hair, moving closer to try and kiss her back. He'd been in such a lousy mood for the past few days, this was really the only time he grew to be at all intimate with her in that whole time. What she did, she was right in thinking that it'd get him to loosen up a little. Tori's hands fell to his sides, one hand closing over the old healed wound on his side which caused him to falter slightly in his kissing until he forced himself not to think about it.

Tori continued to smile into the kiss when he deepened it and tried to forget about the annoyance of his scars. She kept her hand over the scar in question at all times, almost testing his boundaries while the other hand ran through his hair lightly and she carefully tugged at the strands on the nape of his neck. She pulled away, grinning and biting on her bottom lip, "If we keep this up people are going to have trouble finding out if we died from drowning or too much making out." She smiled and suppressed a laugh, watching Kai smile at her as he moved away a little. "I actually forgot how much I like swimming." She thought aloud as she threw herself back into the water. She looked at him when he said nothing back, watching him as he kept his arms crossed and looked around him in the water, "What's the matter?" she asked, swimming closer again and staring up at him.

He tried another weak smile, turning back to her and embracing her slowly, kissing the top of her head lightly and feeling her embrace him back with just as much care as he did with her. "It's nothing." He pressed his lips a little harder to her temple, shutting his eyes and taking in her light scent.

Tori smiled just a little, kissing his salty skin gently and taking his hand tightly in her grip. "Just relax, for one night, please?"

Kai tugged his hand out of Tori's after a while, swimming and walking back to the sand. He pulled a towel out of one of the bags and spread it out on the ground, lying back on it in a useless attempt to relax and calm every nerve in his body, just lying there on his back and keeping his neck arched enough to be able to look at her as she continued to soak herself in the salty sea water, watching her smile with glee, even more when she kicked water in his direction on the way back to the shore. She settled down on the sad not too far away from him and he watched her for a few moments as she began making a sculpture of some kind. Seeing as she was in no immediate danger or doing anything of any real importance, he closed his eyes and tried to rest for a few quiet moments.

She was tugging on his arm a few moments later though and he rolled back over onto his back, groaning loudly as he opened his eyes and looked up at her, beckoning her to speak about the reason she woke him up. "I made a sandcastle through which you could see your future." She said happily, kneeling down beside him, "Come and try it out." She continued, tugging at his strong arm.

"I'll pass, thanks." He groaned again, turning over onto his stomach and lying on his arm.

Tori pouted heavily, her eyes glazing over with some anger, "Now." She said, pointing in the direction of the castle she'd formed meticulously.

"Fine, fine." Kai mumbled grumpily, turning over for another time before pushing himself up off the ground, putting his hand down hard on her shoulder to help himself off the sandy floor. He walked over to the perfect-seeming castle the girl created, standing behind it and crouching down to look through the hole she'd created at the top. Peering through it with little enthusiasm, he sighed softly when the only thing he could see was the dark ocean out in front of them which was lightly illuminated with a now reddish moon that shone so bright in the sky. "It's just the sea." He informed her, still sitting there and looking through.

Next thing he knew though, Tori sat down on the other end, receding the view of the sea and instead he got to watch her smile happily, "Do you see your future now?" she asked, laughing softly.

Kai smirked at that, standing up and kicking the castle over as he advanced on her and knelt down in front of her and watched her pout and look upset at his actions. That cute pout of hers caused him to smirk, moving closer to her, "Thank goodness I didn't pay for that, it'd be a rip off considering I already knew that you were my future." He captured her pouting lips in a soft kiss at the end of that, not giving her enough time to actually smile from his kind words.

Into the sweet chaste kiss, she pushed herself a little closer to him, smiling innocently at his caring and warm actions of affection. She ran her fingers along his shoulder, giggling once he pulled his lips off hers and kissed her shoulder instead.

"Now, can I go back to sleep?" Kai asked, smiling down at her.

Tori pouted again and whined, holding onto his forearms, "Noooo, we came out to have fun!"

The Russian laughed at her words and her childish antics, "You've known me for about three and a half years now, you've probably realized that resting has become my idea of fun."

The auburn-haired girl nodded slightly, still pouting as she stared down at her hands in her lap, "I know." She murmured with a frail coat of disappointment in her tone of voice.

"Come and lie down with me." He got back onto the large towel, straightening it out and lying down comfortably, pulling her tiny body to his own and holding onto her affectionately. His fingers traced lines in the skin of her back to keep himself distracted, thinking quietly as he enjoyed the warmth of their innocent embrace. "So, why did you want to come out so badly tonight?" he asked, a tad bit of curiousness in his hushed words.

Tori began to trace the same number of lines in Kai's own back, careful to avoid parts of the scar so as not to startle or hurt him. "I just thought that lately things got a bit repetitive; we stay home a lot, I really enjoy that because we usually find something to do but I just thought it'd be fun to do something a little different, even if it wasn't for any special reason."

"If you were so desperate to get out of the house then you should've told me something sooner."

"It didn't seem like the right time."

Kai smirked down at her, even though she obviously couldn't see him, "There's no real right time to tell me I'm boring." He teased, pressing his lips to her head, "Really, next time just say something."

"Do you really mind being here?"

"Of course not." Kai sighed, letting go of her and turning onto his back, allowing her to scoot closer and use his arm as a pillow, "I don't really care about where we are, it doesn't bother me. If you're happy then I'm sure I can find some way to be happy too, okay?"

"That's sweet," Tori smiled, "a little corny, but ever so sweet." She laughed, "You know though…I really worked hard on that sandcastle you know?_ I_ wasn't sleeping."

"I'm sorry…" Kai laughed too, really sounding apologetic while understanding her humor behind her statement. "I don't understand why people like to make sandcastles anyway, they're a waste of time just because they get knocked down again within hours, especially when you put them so close to the water. They're just a waste of time.

Tori lifted her head from Kai's arm, grinning but clouding it with sweet little innocence, giggling cutely at her next request, "Ne, Kai, make me a sandcastle."

Kai laughed, shaking his head, "Only in your dreams." He murmured, kissing her lips lightly before lying back down.

"But _Kaaiiii_…"

_**A/N: Forgive me, I just couldn't help myself. I've been writing fanfics with Tori in them for the past two years (Cats and Dogs and People Error) and so I sort of missed her by now, even though it hasn't been too long so I thought I'd bring her back for a oneshot, even though I said I probably wouldn't. So maybe Tori-fans from the past two fics she was in are happy she's temporarily back. I hope you all enjoyed this, I tried hard to make it cute and a bit funny and tried not to put too much angst in it. I hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
